


Ode to Scruff

by 00QEros (Dassandre)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Beards (Facial Hair), Inspired by Photography, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/00QEros
Summary: Inspired by a simply yum-worthy photo shared in the 00Q FB group today.   I should have been grading essays, but the plot bunny that came from this simply would not stop hopping 'round my desk.I'm not a poet by any stretch of the imagination, so the verse below ... well, consume at your own risk.  :)





	Ode to Scruff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigel99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/gifts), [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

 

#  Ode to the Scruff of a Double-O

#  by Q

 

Oh, shining scruff!

Oh, tawny tufts that cling, 

Bedecking thy beloved cheeks 

and firm jaw in rare, treasured moments

of idleness.

 

Oh, honeyed scruff!

Oh, spears of silk that yield, 

Prickling my fingertips and palm, 

Caressing and caressed,

Lingering

upon softness that

Beliest the unyielding 

Strength beneath.

 

Oh, aurous scuff!

Oh, bronzed bristles that shine,

Fair and flaxen,

Illuminating my life,

My hope;

With such golden, lustrous, quills 

‘neath my grateful hand,

I am content.  

For he hath returned once more,

Safe and

Whole and

Mine.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> John Keats this was not, but I hope you enjoyed it. Q did. 
> 
> And so did James. ;)


End file.
